Searching
by Alstroe
Summary: "He changed your life that day. He gave you a power, a voice, the conviction to fight for the truth. He also said farewell.  It's a while before you see him again."


I don't own Pokemon. :)

* * *

><p>He changed your life that day. He gave you a power, a voice, the conviction to fight for the truth. He also said farewell.<p>

It's a while before you see him again.

At first, you're not even sure if it is him, but walking through the streets of Castelia City, you glimpse a green ponytail, and you do a double take. Losing sight of the figure's sea green hair, you break into a sprint, pushing past people and yelling out halfhearted apologies. He looks around quickly, then ducks into a building, and you burst in after him.

"Hey!" you cry, trying to get his attention. You desperately, desperately need to know if it's really N.

The man ignores you, walking faster towards the elevator. You run up to him and put your hand on his shoulder. "Hey!" You spin him around and it's him. It's really him.

"N."

N's eyes dart side to side. You tighten your grip on his shoulder. He could probably wrestle himself free from your grip, after all, you are only an eighteen year old girl, but you're hoping this small gesture will discourage him from running. Plus, he knows that this time, you will catch him.

You stare into his face with intense eyes, but he averts his. You don't know quite what to say, though you've been dreaming of finding him for years now.

"Where did you go?" you manage.

N finally lifts his eyes to meet yours, and the pain and shame in them doesn't escape your notice.

"I had to… I had to make things right."

"But what about you? What about what you want?" you whisper urgently.

Then, glancing around the room and seeing the curious glances, you take N into the elevator and send it as high as it goes.

N slumps against a wall, once again avoiding your eyes.

"N… let me help. I gave you your time, but you can't do this alone, N!"

"You think I don't know that?" he spits back at you.

You take a step backwards, a little shocked at the venom in his voice.

"My…my whole world crumbled before me," he says, leaning on the wall for support. "My whole life has been a lie." He closes his eyes. "I have nothing." He slides down the wall, putting his head in his hands. "I have nothing."

You cautiously walk towards him, as if he were an injured pokemon. You gently sit down next to him and place an arm around his shoulders. You start humming a song your mother used to sing at home, and N, suddenly exhausted, takes off his hat and lays his head on your shoulder, quickly falling asleep.

You finally get a good look at N, and can see he's been through a lot- in the last few days especially, which would explain his exhaustion. But you also see the innocent look on his sleeping face, and it's times like these when you are reminded that while N is a man, he is still very much a child.

You briefly wonder how you'll explain this to people wanting to board the elevator, but shrug it off. You'll figure that out when someone tries to use the elevator. For now, you're content watching N's chest slowly rise and fall as you finish the song.

Sooner or later, irate businessmen demand use of the elevator, no matter if you're the Champion or not. You sigh and wake up N, who follows you out of the building in a daze. You think for a moment but then smile. You know exactly where you two can talk.

About half an hour later, you've landed in the White Forest. N's eyes are bright and he laughs, delighted at the sunshine and life in the forest. You take him into a clearing and sit down on a log. He sits on a rock opposite.

"N, you need help," you say, cutting right to the chase. "You can't go on pretending you're fine, because I know you're not."

"But things are fine. I'm fine," he repeats, looking down.

You stand, running your hand through your ponytail, agitated. "N! You lost your dreams, your father disowned you, your childhood was emotionally abusive." N cringes at each item, but you barrel onwards. You need to convince him to let you help him. "Your father used you, N. You were a tool for eighteen years." You take a breath and let it out in a sigh. "But you're so much more than that. Help me help you, N. _Let _me help you."

N is still looking down at the ground. "I don't want your pity," he whispers.

"I'm not doing this out of pity," you say, startled he would think that. You step closer to N and take his hand. "You deserve better than what Ghetsis gave you." N stares at your joined hands, but doesn't pull his hand away.

"Let me help you," you say quietly, looking at him. N looks back at you now, his gaze full of uncertainty and fear.

"I won't hurt you. I promise."

And N finally nods, ever so slightly.

So you hug the boy, trying to take all of his pain away from him in this one gesture. N buried his head in your shoulder and cries. You rub his back, and for a second, and for forever, you completely understand each other.

But the moment has to end, and it does. N pulls away, his face tearstained and somber.

But then something you didn't expect happens.

You nod at N, putting your hand back on his shoulder to give it a squeeze, but he leans forward and gently kisses you. Your hand slides back around his neck and one of his grips your waist. When the kiss ends, you stare at him, breathless and a bit confused. He sees the puzzlement in your eyes and cocks his head a bit.

"Why are you confused? Don't people kiss when they genuinely like and trust one another?"

"Yes, but… kisses generally contain romantic connotations," you say, playing with the collar of his shirt without even thinking about it.

"Oh." N thinks about his for a second.

Then he leans in and kisses you again.

You look at him again, amused but even more shocked.

He blushes a bit and clears his throat, but his gaze is steady. "The second part was true as well."

And you smile. You know N is scared of the world. But you also know that together, you can work through it. N can learn to live.

So you kiss him back.

"Same goes for me," you whisper in his ear, and for the first time since losing the final battle, N's eyes light up, seeing a future full of opportunity.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I finallllllllly finished my copy of White, and the ending is so perfect, although I really want to know what happened to N.<p>

When I first saw that ferriswheel scene (not to mention his character design) I saw why the fangirls were going crazy. And then I turned into one, lol. N is great.

So I am still trudging away at a longer work, but you should see more Black/White fic from me soon, because I just adored the games. (Back story in a Pokemon game! Can you believe it?) And check out my profile for more stories I've completed. R & R!

~Sofia


End file.
